


Tight

by SweetAshori



Series: Gruvia Love Fest/Gruvia Week [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, gruvia love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAshori/pseuds/SweetAshori
Summary: "There wasn't a lot of things in the world that threw Gray Fullbuster for a loop, let alone leaving him instantly speechless."
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Gruvia Love Fest/Gruvia Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Obviously.
> 
> Authoress' Note: This particular fic is from Gruvia Love Fest 2017. Prompt 1: Tight  
> It's the first time I ever participated in some sort of fandom day/week challenge, and something I would continue to do as time went on. Please enjoy!

There wasn't a lot of things in the world that threw Gray Fullbuster for a loop, let alone leaving him instantly speechless.

Seeing his girlfriend – the beautiful water mage Juvia Lockser – leaned over the kitchen counter, reading a cookbook, wearing a pink t-shirt and the tightest pair of jeans he'd ever seen her wear – actually, the first time he's ever seen her wear any sort of pants at all – was one of those rare things.

It's not that he hadn't seen her in anything similar before – her usual dresses definitely hugged and showed off her curvature – but a pair of light denim jeans were definitely new. Where her dresses didn't show off completely the “perfect shape” of her behind, as the ice mage put it, these hugged all of those curves and accentuated them in a way that made his cheeks flush and certain other parts of his anatomy want to perk up.

Trying to regain some personal control, he coughed, “Uh... Juvia, what are you doing?”

The blunette's head bounced up and she turned towards the sound of her beloved's voice, “Oh, Gray-sama! Welcome home! Juvia was reading this cookbook trying to figure out something she can make for dinner! Juvia figured you'd like something other than pasta.”

“Well, I'd appreciate that, yes, but... can I ask about what you're wearing?”

Juvia blinked for a moment at the question, looking down at her outfit, “Is something wrong with it, Gray-sama?”

_'Oh hell no, not at all,'_ Gray thought for a moment, then he coughed again, “No, it's fine. I've just never seen you wear anything so casual.”

Juvia smiled and nodded, “Oh, Juvia understands! She was doing laundry, and needed a clean outfit to go out shopping in. She bought this the last time she went clothes shopping with Lucy-san and Levy-san and forgot about it until today. She's glad that Gray-sama likes it!”

“Yeah, I like it,” Gray cemented, _'A little too much!'_

“Gray-sama, you should go sit down and relax; Juvia is sure you're tired from your mission today with Gajeel-kun. She'll get you something to snack on until dinner,” she said, turning around to the cabinet that held their drink glasses and reaching for one of them.

Gray watched as she fluttered about the kitchen, listening to her hum a little tune. He told himself to listen to her – he was really tired and dealing with Gajeel's moodiness thanks to an argument he had with Levy that morning didn't help things at all – but he was thoroughly distracted by Juvia's behind. When she knelt down to grab something in the crisper, when she stepped on her tiptoes to grab the bread they kept atop the fridge, and when she leaned over just slightly over the counter prepping her idea, he kept staring at how predominate and perky it looked, and he started to grit his teeth a bit in response to his rising discomfort.

Juvia placed the knife was using into the sink, then realized she was missing something for her snack idea. “Oh!” she exclaimed, then opened up the cabinet above her workspace.

She got up onto her tiptoes again, giving Gray another full look of her rear as she stretched. He could feel his pants getting much tighter and his resolve to do something to relieve this issue was fading fast. The blunette remained obvious as she grabbed the peanut butter she was looking for, grabbing a spoon from the nearby drawer, and began to scoop it onto the plate she had prepared. She set her cutting board and washed off the spoon before placing it in the sink, then with a smile of admiration for her work, she picked up the plate and turned around towards the living room where she thought Gray would be.

“Apples and a sandwich is a bit juvenile for a snack, but Juvia figures it'll be enough to-- Gray-sama, why are you still standing there?” she questioned, now noticing that Gray was still standing in the kitchen.

One brow of hers arched as she watched him approach her, grabbing the plate from her hand and placing it down on another counter, then her eyes widened a bit in surprise when she felt him grab her waist and lift her up onto the counter behind her.

“G-gray-sama, what are--?” she tried to ask, but was stopped by Gray's lips completely covering hers.

He parted her legs and positioned himself between them, pressing their bodies together as he kissed her with a heavy passion, his hands running over her waist underneath her shirt, lifting it up slightly with the ministrations. His touches made Juvia moan, wrapping her arms around her beloved's neck and return the affection with equal fervor. She gasped as one of his hands moved up her shirt and under her bra, cupping one of her breasts and gently rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Gray smirked at her reaction, giving it a slight tug.

“Oh!” Juvia cried out, her nails digging into Gray's back in reaction.

He groaned a bit; he loved it when she did that to him. That sign of desperation to cling to him and not let their passion end spurred him on further, giving her nipple another tug as well as a small nip to her bottom lip. As she gasped again, his tongue entered her mouth and began to dance with her own. Juvia moaned again, over and over as her nails scrapped against his skin again.

Satisified with her lips, the two parted and Gray leaned his head down, trailing hot kisses down Juvia's throat. Her head arched to the side, another moan leaving her lips. “Gray-sama...” she said breathlessly, her fingers tangling themselves within Gray's ebony locks as he found that particular spot on her neck that he knew when he kissed it would give her pleasurable shivers.

He smirked against her skin, loving how his ministrations were making Juvia react, then nipped at the spot right at the base of her neck and the start of her collarbone before suckling at it. She called out his name again, moaning so loud that it nearly echoed off of the walls. Each graze of his tongue against her skin she moaned again, trying her hardest not to push his head too hard against her and possibly harming him or ending their session.

Feeling happy with his work, Gray moved back from her, smirking at the large violet-colored hickey he marked her with, then looking up at her flushed face. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her cheeks were bright red, and her blue eyes were glazed over with passion, lust, and love. He could feel her body shaking slightly against him, and nearly laughed when he removed his hand from under her shirt.

“G-gray-sama...” she whispered.

“You should wear clothes like this more often,” he remarked, tucking a stray hair behind Juvia's ear, “They look really good on you.”

She smiled, “Juvia will make sure to do so, Gray-sama. Would you like your snack now? The apples don't look too brown yet.”

Gray tilted his head, as if to ponder the question, then smirked again at Juvia as he lifted her off of the counter and into his arms bridal-style. She let out a small squeal, wrapping her arms around his neck again but a little tighter than before.

“I'm interested in a different kind of snack,” he commented, licking his lips as he carried her off to their bedroom, laughing at how bright red Juvia's face had become.

_**-end-** _


End file.
